


Home

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Impossible Planet, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: The Doctor might have lost the Tardis, but he hasn't lost his home.[Prompt Fic | You Feel a Lot Like Home | Ten x Rose]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy chapter that is totally canon (don't tell me none of that happened after the mortgage scene, I won't believe you).
> 
> It's been quite a while since I wrote some proper Ten x Rose and I missed it.  
> This is based on a sentence prompt found on timepetalscollective, which was "You feel a lot like home" and I kinda liked it.
> 
> NGL the second chapter will be NSFW (still fluffy, because OTP, but NSFW nonetheless).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think! :-)
> 
> PS: Yes I am totally in a writing frenzy, +35000w in less than five days what is happening help me  
> PPS: fun story about the word "mortgage" ('cause I'm French), it actually roughly translates into "death pledge", have a nice day ;)

* * *

 

 

Rose was used to sit in silence with the Doctor. So often they would just cuddle together on the couch in the library, watching a soapy movie with barely a word shared. So often they would lie down on that large coat he would spread on the grass, on the top of hill on some distant planet so they could watch the sky. So often they would eat together in the kitchen or in an alien joint with no other exchange than a look or a smile. But then, they didn’t really needed to talk, because a flutter of an eyelash or a quiver of a mouth corner was enough to communicate, sometimes even better than simple words. They understood each other and they simply knew.

 

But this was different. She hated this silence because she couldn’t understand him and she couldn’t know how he was feeling. She could only peek at his hands he had clasped loosely over his knees and the chuck tapping repeatedly against the grating of that stupid base. Could only feel the tension dripping from his body and seeping its way to her, infecting her like deathly venom. Could only hear his breath, his soft sighs, barely loud enough to take over the background hum of the station. Could only guess what he was going through, and every guess felt like a dagger in her heart and a punch in her guts. He had lost his Tardis. The only thing that still bore a connection to his lost planet, the only companion that had accompanied him through his adventures for centuries. His only home. Surely, a maelstrom of sorrow, pain and guilt was blowing in his head and his soul, and she didn’t know any words that could help him through that storm.

 

So she did what she only felt natural, a gesture she hoped would speak louder than any word. She pressed a hand over his knee to stop its nervous movement and clasped her fingers around his. His body froze almost imperceptibly - which was the exact opposite of the reaction she wanted to get from him  - and a shiver seemed to run down his spine. She had never seen him shiver before. This might have been even more serious that she had anticipated. 

  
  


“Doctor…”

“Did you mean it?” he suddenly asked - though his eyes remained fiercely glued to the tip of his worn shoes.

“Mean what, Doctor?” she insisted when she realized he wasn’t keen on developing his thought any further.

“Sharing,” he shrugged with just a hint of sheepishness. “The mortgage, sharing a place on some planet, living together.”

“It’s not the fanciest of plans, I grant you that,” she sighed, shuffling closer to him until their hips were pressed together on the bunk bed. “I wish I could tell you we’re going to find the Tardis, Doctor, I really do. But… That’s one Hell of a fall, even for her.”

“It’s not the Tardis I’m worried about.”

  
  


He chanced a glance at her with a quick back and forth of his eyes and that was enough to see the incomprehension written over her concerned features.

  
  


“I know, I should be devastated or something, that’s what you think,” he admitted in a breath heavy with regret. “And you’re right. The Tardis is… was my friend. My home.”

“Then why are you so calm about this, Doctor?”

“Because I’ve realized something,” he stated with a loud suction noise when he smacked his lips together. “Something important. And I should have told you about this much, much sooner, Rose.”

“Okay, you’re scaring me here, Doctor,” Rose grimaced, perfectly aware it never bode well when the Doctor was being enigmatic like that. “Should I be scared?”

“No, ‘course not,” he quickly reassured her, twining his thumb around hers. “Well, maybe. Possibly. Depends on… Quite a lot of different factors, actually. I just…”

  
  


The Doctor took a deep breath and shifted on the side to face her. Her eyes widened ever so slightly when she saw the look her was giving her, the kind of look she had never seen in these deep chocolate irises - something of the Oncoming Storm but with that hint of hope and shyness that made it both more intense and more  _ intimate _ . It was her turn to shiver deep down to her bones as his longer fingers landed on her cheek, a feathery touch she could have easily evaded if she wanted to. She didn’t. Instead, she leaned her cheek into his palm and mirrored his action, bringing her own hand to the side of his neck. Given the time they had spent hand in hand, and the numerous hugs they had shared over the course of their life together, it wasn’t a particularly bold move. But the tension crackling like sparks of wild electricity around them and the light blush that swallowed his face clearly proved otherwise. This moment mattered.

  
  


“Rose,” he started again - and she could see the gears turning in his head as he carefully picked his words. “There was a time I would have put on a spacesuit and jumped in that crater without hesitation, just to try and save my Tardis. But I didn’t, because you were there with me. For a second, I thought I had lost my home and my friend. Just a second. And then I realized that… I didn’t really, because…”

  
  


He closed his eyes for an instant, his fingers pressed slightly harder into the skin of her cheek, his breath left his lips in a shuddering breath. When his eyes opened again, they were coated with fresh tears that had Rose discreetly blink to chase her own.

  
  


“You feel a lot like home to me, Rose. And I don’t care about mortgages and carpets and doors. As long as you’re with me, I’ll always be home. I can live without a Tardis, but I can’t live without you.”

“You’re not saying that because you’re stuck with me, yeah?” she felt compelled to ask, her heart ready to burst through her ribcage.

“I’m saying that because losing the Tardis made me realize just how fast the things you love can get ripped away from you,” he whispered as his fingers trailed a path down her cheek to cup her jaw. “I’m not stuck with you, Rose. You, on my side, it’s a blessing, not a curse.”

“How do you mean,  _ the things you love _ ?”

  
  


Rather than answering with words, the Doctor slowly bent forward and pressed his lips against hers. It was chaste. Just a tentative brush. And the Doctor understood that no word in the whole universe could translate what was happening between them anyway. It almost scared him to feel like this wasn’t the first time he was kissing his precious Rose. It felt natural. It felt like he was reacquainting himself with an old habit and rediscovering the utter sensation of completion that made his hearts and mind soar in ecstasy. That might have been because they had shared so much before - their emotions, their needs, their hopes, their fears. That might have been because they had been dancing around each other for so long - and they unconsciously knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. That might have been because they knew they belonged together - even despite their weak and useless attempts at denying it. It didn’t matter. He loved the reassuring familiarity, he loved the implicit trust she had in him, he loved the softness of her presence and the warmth of her body. He loved her.

 

Rose was happy that they had fallen back into a comfortable silence, even as their mouths parted in a quiet sigh to deepen the kiss. They didn’t need words. They were both home. They had been home for a long time.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the fluffy smut I promised!  
> PWP, really, but I think this is the most romantic and the sweetest PWP I've ever written, so there's that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

 

 

When they were both sure neither regretted crossing that thin boundary they had been hovering over for far too long, they gave in. The Doctor let his hands wander, one going to cup the nape of her neck to bring her closer, the other trailing a path down her ribs to settle on the small patch of skin revealed by the jacket that had ridden up her side. Rose was the one to initiate the kiss that would end up in everything they would never be able to rewind - not that they would ever want to rewind anything anyway. Her soft, hot, deliciously wet tongue poked at the seam of his mouth and his lips parted willingly to grant her access. The Doctor had imagined Rose to be a lover just as fierce as the rest of her personality. Rose had imagined the Doctor to be a lover just as demanding as his character. None of their expectations were met.

 

Instead of a battle of tongues and teeth that would soar into a fiery passion, it was a slow, coordinated ballet that stemmed from their mutual understanding of each other. They simply knew what the other craved for. The Doctor pulled Rose closer to him, tangled his long fingers in the blond strands of hair. Rose clutched the spikes of his brown mane and let him accompany her body down on the small bunk bed, moulding his wiry frame into her soft curves. A soft sigh left her lips when his lips sowed nips and kissed down her throat and latched on her pulse point, his hands seeking more of her warmth, slipping under her jacket to map the contours of the the small dips of her hip bones. Her own refused to be outdone and deftly unknotted his tie before popping the first few buttons of his light brown Oxford. It wasn’t enough, and she had to tug his jacket off his shoulders. He broke the contact for just a few seconds so the garment could be discarded on the side, and made the most of that moment to lower the zip of her deep fuschia jacket.

 

The Doctor wasn’t planning on reining his desire, and as his eyes took in the upper swell of her heaving and slightly flushed breasts, he realized he wouldn’t have been able to anyway. It wasn’t hard to cope with the utter admiration and reverence that swept him away at the gorgeous sight, because he had learnt to deal with these feelings a long time ago. Rose exhaled heavily when his lips brushed against her clavicle, down her chest, then closed around the already taut nipple shaped under the thin material. No bra, then.

  
  


“Cheeky mood?” he asked in a whisper, his teeth teasing the hard peak.

“Is that a complaint?” she answered just a tad breathlessly.

“Hm”, he hummed against her sensitive flesh as his other hand slithered under her shirt to provide attention to her other nipple. “A pleasant surprise.”

“It’d be even more pleasant if you took it off.”

“Definitely cheeky,” he chuckled, sending off vibration through her flesh that ripped a moan from her lungs.

  
  


The Doctor still agreed to her request and helped her out of the rather flimsy tee-shirt, taking some time to enjoy the epitome of perfection lying under his gaze, so innocent and trustful his awe melted into liquid fire that shot to his groin. She whispered his name with that one variation of her voice he hadn’t had the honor to hear yet - a thick honey breath coated with lust and husk. Paired with the pleading pull on his hair, there was no denying her the unspoken request her body was asking for. He bent to nuzzle the underside of her left breast while his hand gently cupped the right one, weighing it in his palm, his thumb drawing soft circles around her areola until it reached the hardened tip. Rose thought she should have been ashamed by the wetness making her underwear uncomfortably damp and cold, but she expected no less from the Doctor. His fingers knew exactly how to touch her, where to touch her, without ever needing to probe or discover. There was an almost surgical precision to his caresses, to his kisses and licks, each fanning the coals of desire until a fire roared in her lower belly. Especially since she could feel her arousal mirrored his own, judging by the way his hard length pressed against the inside of her thigh.

  
  


“Doctor,” she breathed out, unconsciously arching her back to meet his hips. “I want you.”

“Patience, my love,” he answered with a fond smile. “You’ll have me, I promise.”

  
  


He pressed one last kiss between her breasts and went on a journey south, following the slight curved trough between her well-defined abs with the tip of his tongue. He hummed in delight at the slightly salty taste of her skin glowing with a thin sheen of sweat, and that hum turned into a groan when his nose picked up the smell of her arousal the further down her went. Her fingers curled around the gauzy blanket covering the mattress and she watched, lower lip bit between her sharp teeth, the Doctor’s fingers unbutton her jeans and his teeth pull the zipper down. If she had once struggled with the notion that the Doctor was capable of anything remotely erotic, the way his pupils wide-blown in desire pinned her as he flared his nostrils and darted his pink tongue out to lick the skin just above the elastic was enough to throw all of her mistaken conceptions out the window. His whole body, his whole mind were set on making this the most erotic moment of her life.

 

His nose brushed against the wet patch of her knickers, just a teasing touch, before he hooked his fingers into the hem of her jeans and her underwear. He pulled them down slowly, taking his time to bite the inside of her quivering thighs and replace the light stings with the softness of a kiss. His course was impeded by her boots, but he didn’t seem to mind. He took his time to unbuckle them and slide them off her feet along with her socks, and only then followed the rest of her garments. Rose didn’t even feel naked. Not with the way he took in her body pulled taut with desire and anticipation, the way his eyes enveloped her in a warm cocoon of exalted veneration. His long fingers wrapped around her knees and he used them as a leverage to settle between her legs. A blush crept down her cheeks to the base of her neck, his breath rolling against her swollen sex, but there was no shame. She had nothing to hide from him, and she even spread her legs wider apart.

  
  


“You’re beautiful, my Rose,” he whispered - and it was the first time in forever that she believed such words.

  
  


Her hands flew to the back of his head, a moan crawling its way up her throat as he ran the tip of his talented tongue through her folds. Her wetness was enough to coat his chin and his lips, and he feasted on her like he would have on the richest and sweetest of nectars. Rose was tense as a bow ready to fire its arrow and her hips undulated forcefully in the vain hope to redirect his tongue to the engorged little bud that would bring her solace in the despair that was her pleasure. She didn’t need to beg. He understood.

 

The flat of his tongue lapped at her clit and his long index crawled its way up her dripping opening, teasing the rougher patch on the way down. He pursed his lips to suck the rose bud into his mouth and added a second finger when he felt her inner muscles starting to flutter around the first one. She was close. He stared in ravenous awe her head falling back, the tendons and the column of her throat on prominent display - how he wished he would bite into that flesh and leave his mark on that creamy skin. That thought, that consuming desire was enough to speed things up, and he started to pump his fingers into her wet, clinging heat at a brisk but still gentle pace, to press the hard tip of his tongue more insistently against her clit, to knead a breast with his free hand so he wouldn’t give in the temptation to palm himself through his pants and indulge in a relief he’d only only deserve when she’d come apart under his ministrations.

 

It didn’t take long. Her thighs locked on each side of his face, her hips thrashed up and down and a cry of pleasure tore its way out her lungs, resonating in a wondrous melody against the walls of his skull. He grunted, growled, avidly lapping at the renewed flow of juices her orgasm brought with it. Her body flopped back down on the mattress and she released his face with a barely acknowledged apology he refused to accept, licking at his fingers and his palm instead.

  
  


“Goddess,” he sighed in undisguised amazement at the sight of her shiny, flushed pink body.

“Doctor, please,” she beseeched when her brain was fully functional again. “You promised.”

  
  


She could have smacked him for his nerve-wracking composure and languidness, if it hadn’t been for his eyes swallowing her in a pit of renewed desire. She watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, methodically unlaced his worn chucks and stowed them under the bed along with his socks. And then he stood, finished unbuttoning the shirt that was hanging lose on his shoulders, hooked it on a corner of the bed.

  
  


“You make it hard to believe you want me,” Rose pointed out softly, more as a provocation than a real expression of disappointment.

  
  


He remained unfazed by the remark and continued undressing, his pinstriped trousers and his black boxer briefs neatly folded next to his shoes. And then, he took a step towards her, gently caught her hand that was falling off the side of the bed, and wrapped her fingers around the raging erection that had her mouth part in a silent gasp of surprise and passion.

  
  


“Say that again,” he growled, guiding her hand up and down his hard length in a slow motion but tight grip.

  
  


There was no need. Rose quickly got the grasp of it and his fingers tangled in her hair with a grunt of pleasure. His hips bucked of their own volition when her thumb brushed against the head of his throbbing member, gathering the bead of precum before she slid it down, to his base, further down to his balls.

  
  


“Don’t,” he quickly shook his head, perfectly knowing where she was headed - the way she licked her lips, brushed her hair back behind her shoulder and moved to sit back on her heels left no doubt about her intention. “I want you, my Rose.”

“How?” Rose breathed out, bringing her thumb to her lips to suck it into her mouth, the gesture lascivious and so arousing the Doctor felt his cock bob in the air with a pulse of heat.

“I want to see you, love,” he admitted, a shuddering breath.

“Okay, my Doctor,” she smiled, making him lie down on his back. “See me.”

  
  


She straddled his narrow hips with one swift throw of her leg, moaning aloud as her hot sex rubbed against his erection. The simple fact that the Doctor was naked under her, his fingers tightly wrapped around her hips, his eyes travelling from the apex of her sex pressed against his pelvis to her eyes in a hurried, dazzled back and forth was more than enough to reignite the flickers of the passion that had dwindled down after her first orgasm. But this wasn't supposed to be sex. Not really. This was sharing. And she was determined to share her love and her unconditional devotion for and with this beautiful man.

 

She reached between her legs to wrap her fingers around his softly pulsating erection and watched his eyes struggling to remain open as she slid his head between her folds to coat him in her wetness. She sank down easily on him, a soft cry escaped her lips and mingled with his groan. She didn’t move for a moment. She prefered to bend over him, pressed her chest against his and searched his lips with hers. The kiss was searing, passionate, and the way he embraced her in his strong arms almost had her reach her breaking point. He filled her completely, both physically and emotionally, the warmth of his body and the hardness of his length setting her every nerve on fire. Slowly, her hips rose away from his, to the point he nearly slipped out of her wet heat, but she pressed back down to meet his thrust.

  
  


“Gods, Rose,” he blew out, his nails leaving crescent-shaped cuts on the small of her back. “More.”

  
  


And so she gave more. The small of her back curved downwards each time she lifted her hips, only to grind them back down, hard and fast. Quiet whispers of love were soon replaced by pants of need that weren’t enough to drown the erotic sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Rose mewled when he reached for her bouncing breasts and pinched her nipples, hard enough to send waves of pleasure cascading down to her loins, gently enough not to cause any pain. The Doctor grunted when she did the same to him and swore loudly at the sudden contraction of her inner muscles around him.

  
  


“Close,” he warned, incapable of keeping up with his teasing, his palms meeting her bum in a slap that ricocheted to his balls. “Oh, Gods.”

“Yes, Doctor, feels so good.”

  
  


Rose used the momentum of his thrusts meeting her on the way down to rub her clit against his pelvis, and rolled her hips in a circular motion, hoping that would be enough to set him off. His hands found her waist to help her slam down harder on his and that was enough to hit an yet undiscovered spot inside her - the one spot that made her scream his name and fall apart around him. Her scream was answered by a shout of his own, her walls fluttering at a wild pace around his pulsing member. An odd gurgle followed his cry and Rose felt the regular throb of his shaft that came with his long and powerful release, the hot wetness of their combined fluids trickling down her thighs and his own. 

 

Drained of what little was left of her energy, Rose crashed over his body with a contented sigh and planted a soft kiss on his trembling lips before she buried her face in the crook of his sweaty neck. 

  
  


“Oh, Rose,” he whispered against the top of her head, soothing the skin of her bum with tender caresses. “You… When you fall part around me like that, it’s… I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”

“Hm, my Doctor,” she smiled, tucking her hands under his head. “You certainly know how to compliment a woman.”

“Not any woman, love. You… Only you. Forever you.”

“You’ll make the Tardis jealous, Doctor,” she pointed out before she realized her mistake. “Oh… I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s okay,” he reassured her with a smile she couldn’t see. “I meant it, Rose. You’re home. You’ll always be home.”

“Home is wherever I’m with you, yeah?”

“Home is wherever I’m with you.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
